


Sometimes

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust





	Sometimes

Погода портится скоро: стремительно сгущается ветер, неопрятной сыростью разбухает небо, длинные беспокойные пальцы дождя начинают дерганый перестук по стеклам и выпотрошенным остовам машин на свалке. Небо всегда обильно дает соленую горькую воду: Джоана Бэт вдоволь напробовалась в детстве. Дождь успевает высказать все требуемое за ночь, и к утру двор уже чавкает тихим мелководьем, лужи мелеют к полудню и пропадают к закату, асфальт покрывается хрусткой искрящей корочкой соли, от которой дом блестит на солнце, как брошенная в стакан с водой ложка, облепленная пузырьками магнезии. Иногда можно разглядеть в неуспевшей сойти воде мельчайшую прозрачную водяную тварь, а однажды ветер швырнул в окно медузу: бесформенный кусок мутного желе, забывший шевелиться и летать; Джоана Бэт на пробу ткнула ее носком ноги в сандалии, и издыхающая тварь достала ее напоследок стрекательным жалом; Джоана Бэт неделю не чувствовала пальцев.

Наутро она плещет в окна горячей водой, чтобы растворить соль, трет щеткой, и все равно оконные створы в белесых разводах. Бобби Сингер, гнусаво ругаясь, смазывает дверные петли и все подвижные части дома, чтобы можно было выходить наружу. В одну из ночей дождь постучал, да не застал дома ни его, ни матери, и Джоана Бэт решилась на опыт, не став снимать поутру блестящей соляной накипи. Что-то случилось в ответ: может быть, замер какой-то потайной шарнир, вращавший дом вместе с корой этого мира, застопорился из-за набившейся в пазы соли, и дождь не шел целый год, в небе висели одни и те же легкие светлые облака, пригнанные мартовским поветрием, да так и застывшие невесомой пеной в тусклом небе. Джоана Бэт вздохнула с облегчением.

Дом был сонливым немым чудовищем. Трещина на потолке зала, оставшаяся от ритуала над искалеченным телом Мэган Мастерс, была плотно забита шпателем, возобновленный символ имел неровные края. Из подвала вопли почти не доносились: к счастью, Бобби Сингер не экономил на звукоизоляции. Джоана Бэт поначалу то и дело натыкалась на забитые тишью тупики, в которых не помещались ни иные звуки, ни детали привнесенного быта. Философия, призывавшая не трогать того, что еще не рухнуло само, была общей для их разрозненных семей, даже неукротимая Элен Харвель следовала ей, потому и дочь ее оставила попытки обжиться на новом месте и тратила силы разве что на борьбу с пылью, месторождение которой находилось, вероятно, в темноватой библиотеке.

Самым странным местом был подвал. Алые и дегтярные символы защиты от выходцев из нижних сфер заменили на противоангельские знаки, но прежняя роспись все равно проступала поверх. Джоана Бэт думала, что заклятия потому не работают в полную силу, что помимо воли составлены из разнородных элементов, или, может, наложившиеся друг на друга волшебства набрали критическую массу, отчего магия провалилась внутрь самой себя, став черной дырой магии, заповедной зоной. 

Дом был хорош тишиной, в которой даже в самые отчаянные времена не ощущалась угроза. В доме родителей отыскивались или оставались скрытыми множество тончайших щелей, по которым бесконечно переступал ветер, пробуя новое качество голоса. Его сухой свист слагался в слово, произносимое тоном застарелого мученого раздражения: «сегодня», дом ежедневно говорил это «сегодня», и по лицу матери нельзя было угадать, слышит ли она. Однажды предсказание все-таки сбылось: большой сумрачный человек, пахнущий, как почти все, кого встречала Джоана Бэт, порохом и глухим отчаянием, привез тело отца; тот больше не задавал вопросов и не брал дочь на руки. Мать уехала с ним и вскоре вернулась, тяжело ступая и оставляя за собой пепельные следы; волосы ее пахли огнем и – густо и отвратительно – жаром ямы, в которой лесники жгут падаль. Пепел не сходил еще долго, как ни терли пол, приобретший оттенок дынной корки. Вокруг матери дрожал воздух, приводя в движение стаканы и ножи, и Джоана Бэт нескоро осмелилась спросить, увидит ли она отца снова.

\- Мы препятствуем возвращениям, девочка. Запомни, эту дверь всегда нужно держать закрытой, потому что сказать с уверенностью, кто через нее пройдет, нельзя.

Джоана Бэт мало что поняла. Мать не казалась испуганной, но выражение ее лица все равно было необычным, как будто ей было неловко или тесно в новой одежде. Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались, а ветер умолк.

Запах сумрачного человека, как бы поднятый на октаву выше, ставший чище и яснее, вернулся однажды, по нему Джоана Бэт угадала чужаков, еще прежде чем Элен Харвель со смехом убрала ружье и назвала их по имени. Младший из них необъяснимым образом внушал ее физиологии качество избирательно слепоты, нечто у него внутри оставалось скрытым вопреки его кажущейся простоте. Он играл нечестно, как нечестно играют все незрелые дети и маленькие звери, может, это и отталкивало ее всегда: неизменный оттенок злоупотребления, окрашивавший его отношения к брату.

Запах позже стал источником неиссякаемого беспокойства: он начинал витать в воздухе за много пыльных миль до того момента, как две согнутых от усталости фигуры пересекали порог, по запаху Джоана Бэт могла предсказать появление Винчестеров с точностью до получаса. Запах был ясен, как галлюцинация, и не терялся даже в густом от пороха, соли и железа воздухе бара, который содержала мать. 

С прибытием Винчестеров дом кренился, словно кто-то наклонял невидимый уровень, все плоскости становились наклонными, все недостаточно тяжелое приходило в движение, старые столы и продавленные диваны тяжко скрипели ,пытаясь сняться с мест, определенных для них Бобби Сингером. Старому охотнику быстро надоедал разноголосый концерт мебели, борющейся с силой тяжести, и все, что было можно, приколотили к полу и стенам. Некоторое время обитатели дома еще прислушивались к фаянсовой музыке, раздававшейся из кухни, а после все затихало – пока братья, не собравшись с силами и мыслями, не отчаливали, и тогда начинался плавный откат, полы вновь двигались ,как палуба судна, во власти темной силы, которой обладать могло лишь толстое, мертвое, инертное туловище большой воды.


End file.
